


On the Edge

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade likes to be tied up and Peter likes doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this tipsy, and forgot to title it, so that's the new official title (that I'm too lazy to change on the fic on Tumblr)

Peter eyes Wade’s naked form with satisfaction. He’s been aroused for a while now, his hardness tenting the front of his underwear, but he’s been ignoring it for now. At the moment he’s more concerned with Wade’s cock. If Peter thinks he is aroused that’s nothing to how close Wade has been all night long, and there is no end to the pleasure in sight.

Wade is spread-eagled on the bed, his arms and legs stretched to each corner of the bed and secured there tightly by webbing, tight enough that he can barely even buck up into the dragging movements of Peter’s hand on his cock. And boy does he ever want to buck.

The hand moves at a measured pace, languid but firm as it travels from the sensitive head down to the base in long strokes that make Wade moan and whimper through the gag he’s got on. The scarred man has been ready to come all night, but Peter knows how to keep him right on the edge, giving him such divine pleasure that it’s almost painful, but still oh so good. Straddling the edge of orgasm, Wade finds himself craving release while simultaneously hoping this decadent torture will never end.

His hand dips down, skimming over Wade’s balls. Tied up and having received a thorough exploration earlier they’re sensitive enough to made Wade inhale sharply as Peter toys with them idly before moving back up to caress his cock again.

When Peter’s hand stops moving the man is delighted to see Wade’s cock twitch as his muscles flex in a desperate attempt to find some sort of relief for his aching arousal. Wade’s body’s every sensation is in his control, and for someone who has so often felt the ache of helplessness it’s an intoxicating feeling. He knows exactly what Wade wants: his hand back on his cock jerking him fast enough to finally give him the relief he craves.

Instead Peter turns his attention to Wade’s nipples, tweaking and rubbing and flicking them until they are hard and red, and Wade is practically sobbing in need. Peter flattens his hand against Wade’s chest, caressing him softly before he decides to give in and finally give Wade what he wants.

His hand begins it’s descent, sliding slowly, so achingly slowly, down the planes of Wade’s body. By the time it reaches his stomach the man is frantic for the feel of it on his cock, bucking his hips wildly and pleading urgently through the gag. The wild motion doesn’t change the languid speed of Peter’s hand, which keeps a slow steady pace towards it’s destination.

His fingers just barely brush the base of Wade’s erection and his entire body jolts at the sensation. He strokes a few more times, still with maddeningly slow deliberation, building the heat until Wade feels like he’s burning up, and every single inch of his body is screaming for release.

Peter rubs his palm repeatedly over the head of Wade’s cock and hears something that sounds a lot like ‘oh fuck’ shouted through the gag for his efforts. Earlier the sounds had to be hard won, coming few and far between. But now Wade is getting more animalistic and desperate, keeping up an almost constant rhythm of frantic whining and wrecked moaning. It’s so hot that Peter finds he can barely keep quite a second longer, despite their initial wish for Peter to be silent and aloof.

“God Wade, so hot,” he breathes, and Wade responds with a high keening noise, tugging hard at his restraints while he pants for air. “You’ve been so close for so long,” Peter continues, spreading more precome down the length of Wade’s dick as his hand moves down again, still controlled and lethargic despite the tension he can feel and see in the lines of Wade’s body. Slow keeps the man on the edge. Keeps him wild and needy and so damn hot Peter can barely stand it.

“Come for me Wade,” he requests, the first gentle words he’s spoken all night. Wade nods and strains and then suddenly he’s coming, screaming his climax into the fabric muffling his voice.

“Good,” Peter sighs happily, his hand moving quickly and relentlessly now that Wade has finally reached orgasm. The man whimpers weakly but so very happily, and the look in his eyes is one of wonder and love.

Later Peter will kiss him, and hold him tightly, rubbing his back and listening to his excited chatter with a sleepy smile. But that is later. For now Wade will have to wait a while, Peter thinks with a smirk. They are only just getting started.


End file.
